


His Assistant

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Leap For Science [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Pretty much canon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: A short, sad Caveline thing.





	His Assistant

She’s got a phone in one hand, talking quietly but firmly to the investor in the phone, and in the other hand she’s mixing the contents of a pill into a glass of water and praying it doesn’t taste like anything.

And God, if she has to explain one more time why her boss can’t trek all the way out to California to meet about the budget, she’s going to burst. It’s been to long of a day for this. Again. Yes, he’s sick, and no, they aren’t sure when he’ll be better.

Caroline knows he’s not going to get better. It isn’t like he’s told her, but it’s easy enough to see, the way he’s coughing up blood and then hiding it from her, or struggling to even get out of his chair. It’s been like this for months and it can only be a matter of time.

With that knowledge, she feels like she’s about to die herself.


End file.
